


Material History

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fannish_library_fest, Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's personal library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Material History

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted 245 : 10 : Five books in Death's library / |c by somnolentblue, samidha commented that she was thinking of five books in Dean's library. Obviously, writing commentfic was the natural response. Many thanks to scintilla10 for the speedy beta; all remaining errors are my own. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

**The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**

It was Sam's favorite book in grade school, and Dean lifted a library copy for Sam's tenth birthday. When Dean first starts hunting on his own, he adds a small compartment in the Impala's trunk, underneath the pile of shotguns and holy water and sharp, pointy things, and stashes it there.

Hey, he needs something to fill the time between kicking evil's ass and romancing the ladies.

 **The Holy Bible, King James Version**

Dean would never admit it, but he likes the sound of the King James Version. He figures that if he's going to be smiting evil with it, he might as well smite with style.

 **Various Laptop Instruction Manuals**

If he couldn't unfreeze it after browsing porn, Sammy would kick his ass. Try to kick his ass. After all, Dean is the brawn and the beauty in their relationship.

 **Heinlein, Vonnegut, and Burroughs**

These have a pretty high turnover rate - feeding a fire to make sure the damned bones burned is more important than holding onto books, medical supplies and clean underwear are always going to trump books when it comes to packing space, and why should he give a shit about losing books he didn't pay for, anyway.

Also, Heinlein was a pervy old man. Dean can appreciate that.

 **His Dad's Journal**

Dean hates that they haven't had to really use it in a long time. Sometimes, they consult it, but it's a comforting gesture, not a necessary act. Between them, they've learned more about demons (from the inside) and encountered more shit than their dad; if that isn't fucked up, Dean doesn't know what is.

Still, it was Dad's, and now it's theirs; it's not going anywhere.


End file.
